say my name
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "Nope, don't flash those dimples at me. I have waited too long for this, i'll be damned if Marcel, or even your mother's name will be your first word. It's give and take here, sweetheart."—Kol and Rebekah are at war. The two are determined that their own name will be Hope's first word but all their hard work crumbles around them when Klaus wins without really competing.


**_A/N I have_** ** _already_** _ _ **posted as a chapter in another fic of mine if it seems familiar. The other fic is called '**__ ** _you turn my darkness into light_** ** _'. But I thought that I could post it again as a one shot. I hope you like it if you haven't read it before._**

* * *

 ** **say my name****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 **"** ** **Come on, my love, it's not difficult to say. Repeat after me...**** ** _ **Be-kah**_** ** **."****

The youngest Mikaelson sibling smiled encouragingly at her ten month old niece, mouthing her name slowly, bouncing her softly as she tried to coax her into saying her name. Hope parted her lips, and Rebekah waited, convinced that she was going to do what she wanted, but instead, Hope just reached up and patted her cheek before squealing loudly, clearly enjoying being bounced around. Rebekah sighed, disappointed for the fifth time in the ten minutes that she had spent on her mission. Hope's small arms flew around, as if she was pretending to fly, and, unable to help it, the blonde laughed along with her. Hope looked up at her, blue eyes shining with laughter at Rebekah's expression, her aunt clearly fascinated with her niece. She stilled, trying to come up with another way to get her to say her name, which made the blonde stop bouncing her.

She slight jumped when Hope let out another high pitched squeal, only this time it was an angry one, telling her that she wasn't happy that she had stopped giving her attention. Her small hands tapped Rebekah's cheek once more, and she just shook her head, determined. She had spent over a month trying to get the small child to say her name. Truthfully, Rebekah had been obsessed with her task since Hope had been born, but Elijah had kept on telling her that a baby usually doesn't say it's first word until nearly ten months, and even then they didn't speak until they were ready. The youngest Original had spent the last few weeks of Hayley's pregnancy speaking to the large bump, telling the baby how much she was going to love and spoil her.

"Nope, don't flash those dimples at me. I have waited too long for this, i'll be damned if Marcel, or even your mother's name will be your first word. It's give and take here, sweetheart."

Hope tilted her head, large eyes staring into hers, widening them cutely. She narrowed her own."You really are Nik's daughter, aren't you?"

Hope let out another heart melting laugh as if agreeing with the blonde and Rebekah sighed, her lower lip jutting out and she hugged the baby to her, lips brushing her cheek. Hope hummed contently, resting her head against Rebekah's shoulder as her aunt mumbled to her. The baby had been fawned over by each person in the family, including Kol, who had been arguing with Rebekah over who the child loved more. Klaus had mocked him, but the youngest brother paid no attention to him. Elijah had taken on his part as the protector of the family, and he, along with Klaus had sent out a warning to the supernatural community, promising to unleash hell on those who dare come after their hybrid princess. Ordering Klaus to bond with his daughter, Elijah had taken a trip along with Marcel to 'silence' some enemies after he had heard about an attack on their home.

Klaus had reluctantly agreed, though it had taken some persuasion. Their brother had been even more paranoid since his daughter had been born, but once he laid his eyes on Hope, knowing that she was safe in his arms, he sometimes refused to put her down. Rebekah smiled at the memory of her brother falling asleep in the rocking chair next to his daughters crib for an entire two weeks after she had been born. He wouldn't rest until he was sure that she wasn't uncomfortable or was warm enough. Rebekah looked into Hope's blue eyes, wondering how such a small creature could bring her family so much happiness.

"Oh, you really are gorgeous, aren't you? Yes you are, my love."

"Give her here. My turn!"

Suddenly, Hope disappeared from her arms, and Rebekah let out a gasp when she looked up to see Kol now holding the child."She gets her looks from me, sister. This girl is certainly going to break some hearts, well, that is if Nik doesn't decapitate the boys who are going to want to court her. Or the fact that i'll be putting bars on her windows."

She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting as Kol held Hope close."Give her back, Kol! I was in the middle of something with her."

"She is ten _months_ old, 'Bekah. The child can't lift her own head, let alone understand your babbling nonsense. Besides, she clearly loves me more, look at how happy she is with her uncle Kol."He looked down at Hope, smirking when she cooed up at him."Aren't you, my darling?"

Kol smiled widely at his niece, and Rebekah stood up rolling her eyes. Since Hope had been born both had fawned over her, bickering with eachother over who got to mind her whenever Klaus was at a meeting or Hayley was getting some much needed rest. Neither parents enjoyed being away from Hope, both overprotective but there was also the fact that they slightly feared Rebekah or Kol dropping the baby during one of their childish arguments. Kol enjoyed showing off his niece, bragging at how she had inherited the Mikaelson looks, but also because Hope was a hybrid and a witch, something that made her, even as a child, the most powerful being that would ever cross the earth.

There was something special in her blood that meant she was able to keep her witch powers active. This had deeply confused Klaus and his family, because vampires couldn't use magic, it was something that was unheard of. The supernatural community had been in awe when word spread that the Mikaelson baby was this special, and witches were cursing Klaus and wanted revenge. Witches were supposed to maintain the balance of nature, but Hope unbalanced everything, she was something that nobody had ever seen.

Baby Hope was _ _unique__ _._ Her family couldn't have been more proud.

"What were you attempting to do with her anyway, sister?" Kol asked, his eyes still on his niece who was now playing with the daylight ring on his finger, small fingers locking around his own.

"Not that it is any of your business but I was trying to get her to say my name as her first word. Elijah said that this was the time that some babies start to talk, but he also told me that they take their own time and Hope is one of them, it seems. But i'm adamant that my name will be first."

Her brothers head raised and Rebekah instantly regretted her words. He looked down at Hope, a slow grin tugging at his lips."...interesting. Could you imagine the look on Nik's face if my name was her first word, 'Bekah?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes as Kol lightly pushed her out of the way to get to the couch and saw down with the baby, resting her on his lap.

"No, Kol. I have waited too long for this. I deserve this. You weren't the one massaging Hayley's feet, getting up with her during the night, holding her hair back when she was sick during the pregnancy, were you?"

"No, but I didn't get my full fourteen hours of beauty sleep while you were doing those things. You two need to learn inside voices."

Her fists clenched, resisting the urge to stomp her feet as her brother whispered his name to his niece."You're _dead_ , Kol. It's not like it does you any use."

Kol let out a shocked gasp, pretending as if he were offended before shaking his head at his sister as he turned his attention back to his niece.

"You're aunt is childish, isn't she, love?"

Hope was looking between her aunt and uncle, giggling, as if their bickering was entertaining her. Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest, pouting as her brother tried to persuade Hope to say his name, but like she was with the blonde, the child just continued to amuse herself with Kol's ring. He tutted, fingers grazing her soft cheek as he whispered to the child, wondering how his brother could have made something so innocent. She was identical to her mother, but her eyes were all Klaus, ocean blue that seemed to hypnotize those around her. She also had Klaus' dimples, which also seemed to get everyone she came into contact with to worship her. Even at a young age, she was just as demanding as her father, as if she knew the power she held already and demanded attention from whoever was around her.

"Come on, darling, say it for your favourite uncle. _K-O-L."_

 _"_ _Actually I think the name of the uncle she loves most is_ _ _Elijah__ _." Rebekah smirked, laughing when Kol glared at her._

 _"Don't you dare! Do not start with me."Kol scowled before he grinned cruelly."Otherwise, i'll_ _ _really__ _attempt to try and undo your hard work."_

" _Stop it!_ I have spent _months_ trying to get her to say my name and you're wrecking all my hard work because you just want to annoy Nik. Give her here!"

Kol held on tighter to the child, but not enough to hurt her as his blonde sister demanded she be back in her arms.

"No! You've had her all morning. Stop being a brat and go make us some lunch."He said in a snide manner before he turned back to Hope."We've got work to do, isn't that right, Hope?"

"I am _not_ a brat!"

Kol scoffed, watching Rebekah's fists clench."The way you're acting says different."

The two continued to argue, not noticing the smirking figure that stood in the doorway, trying not to laugh. Rebekah was a second away from stomping her foot as Kol cooed to the child, trying to gain Hope's attention. Klaus crossed his arms, amused by the fact that his sadistic brother had switched from torturing locals to being infatuated with a baby. He would sulk whenever Hope was with another member of the family, and would often wake the child up early in the morning, which Klaus would tell him off for. Rebekah adored Hope and had spoiled her even before she had been born. The nursery had been filled with dresses along with stuffed teddies to keep herself distracted while Hayley was resting the last few weeks of her pregnancy.

Klaus himself had refused to part with Hope since the day she had been born. He was fiercely protective of his daughter and even at that moment, when she was perfectly safe with two Originals, he still had to be within ear shot. During the night, he would listen to her heartbeat as she fell asleep, the steady rhythm calming him, lulling him into a deep slumber. He was constantly paranoid that someone would try to rip away the happiness that had been brought into his life.

"My daughter isn't a toy, stop bothering her."

The two stopped bickering and turned to the new presence in the room. Klaus made his way towards Kol, who narrowed his eyes, suddenly possessive of the child.

"It's almost nap time for her, brother, she'll be upset if her routine is ruined. Hand her over." Klaus demanded, holding out his hands.

"Nik, we're busy at the moment. Hope will be free later on."Kol replied, waving off his brother."Come back later."

Klaus rolled his blue orbs as Kol held Hope closer as if he didn't want to part from her. Kol then added."She wants to stay with her uncle Kol, don't you, darling? Can you say _Kol_?"

They all went quiet as a laugh escaped the child, blinking up at her uncle then her father. She suddenly squirmed in Kol's arms, hands reaching up. Sounds began to slip past her lips, and all three Original's eyes widened, convinced that she was going to say something. Waiting in anticipation as they thought that they were making progress, Kol grinned proudly to himself as Hope stopped tugging on his hair. Three pairs of eyes glued to her, Hope's brown furrowed when nobody moved, instead they just waited in complete and utter silence, something that was rare in the Mikaelson household.

"Come on, sweetheart. Say __B-E-K-A-H__ _._ "

Kol waved dismissively at his sister, who stepped closer."Ignore her. Shut up, sister, you're confusing the poor child. Say _K-O-L."_

Hope whined in discomfort, now moving in Kol's arms, still reaching up. Her fingers wiggled, and Klaus moved closer. As he did, she made a sound of approval. He nodded at his daughter, kneeling before her as Kol tried to keep her in his lap so that she wouldn't fall. As her father kneeled in front of her, Hope squealed, clapping her hands together as she tried to order him to do something she wanted.

"What do you want, love? Tell me what you want me to do, princess."

Slowly, but surly, the three heard Hope's demands."Da-Dad-dy...up! Up."

Kol, though exited to hear her talking, huffed in disappointment as Klaus' face broke out into a wide, bright rare smile. Something only his daughter received.

Klaus looked at his sister, lips curving up into a smile."Did...did she just-"

"Da-Daddy."Hope broke in, cutting her father off, reaching out for him."Up, daddy. _UP!_ "

Though upset that she didn't get what she wanted, happy tears filled Rebekah's tears as Klaus jumped to his feet. Her brother let out a loud, proud chuckle as he scooped his daughter into his arms, kissing the top of her head. Hope once again giggled as he held her close, snuggling into his safe embrace, her blue eyes mirroring her father's proud ones. It was a look that hadn't left him since he first laid eyes on Hope. He would wake up every morning and wait for the soft yawn his daughter released after waking up.

It happened the same time every morning, and even though he would wake a few hours earlier, the hybrid would lie in his bed and silently count down the minutes until his ears caught sound of what he was waiting for. He would lay in his bed and wonder if __this__ was his reality, convince himself that he wasn't waking up from a dream, that he would not leave his bedroom and find himself alone once again. He didn't know why he did it, but the moment he heard the sound of his little girl crying for attention, __his__ attention, it made him release the breath he held every morning, one of _relief_.

There were times were Klaus was half-sure that he was living a dream.

As her brother whispered to Hope, Rebekah, without tearing her eyes away from them, piped up."Looks like Nik's the favourite, Kol. She's a daddy's girl."

Her brother just smirked back at his sister, shrugging."We'll see, sister. I've still got time."

As if she had understood her uncle, Hope let out a happy sigh as Klaus rocked her in his arms and her aunt resisted the urge to stick out her tongue at Kol.

She always liked being carried around by Klaus, Rebekah had remembered her crying at night as if she knew that her father would be there to comfort her. Against Hayley's orders, he would lift her out of her crib and to calm her and himself, he would have a slow walk around their home. He would then stand at the balcony that extended from his bedroom and watch the lights that covered their city, something that seemed to lure his daughter back to sleep. She would lock her fingers around his fingers when she was first born and the few weeks after that. Klaus wouldn't pull away, he would stand and let her clutch his fingers until she let them go.

It was what made him get out of bed every day. The sound of Hope's laughter, along with Rebekah's smart comments as Elijah scolded Kol for something that he had done wrong, was what he looked forward to. Hayley's soothing tone whenever she woke up their daughter for breakfast made him smile because he never thought that ruling a city __wouldn't__ be his first thought in the morning.

"Let's get you to bed, sweetheart before your mother comes looking for you. She won't be happy when she finds out what your aunt and uncle have been doing."

"Daddy!"Hope squealed, blue eyes light.

Once she had started she hadn't stopped and Klaus wasn't complaining. He chuckled, grinning happily down at the baby tribrid.

"That's right, love. Daddy's here."

The youngest Mikaelson brother groaned, dreading the moment Hayley found out what he and his sister had been doing."I'd prefer to be daggered than be bitten by her for a _second_ time, brother!"

"Don't tempt me, Kol!"

Rebekah watched as Hope's head rested on Klaus' shoulder as he led her out the room, her eyes beginning to drop. She never thought that the day would come where her brother knew true happiness.

"...she really is a miracle."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **If you liked it, please leave a review.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
